Peasant Ringleader (W.09)
}} The peasant ringleader is one of the residents of Wonderland who kidnap the Red Queen when she is dethroned by Jafar. He appears in "Nothing to Fear". Biography 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} Meanwhile, in another part of Wonderland, another group of peasants are cheering as they gather around something. "A diamond pen!" one of the villagers announces as he holds it up. He then looks down and holds up a ring, stating it looks like it has rubies in it, adding that it'll feed them for months. The villagers all seem pleased, but their faces turn serious when the ring leader asks what they're going to do with "her". We see a disorientated and captive Anastasia sat on the floor, asking where she is, "Who are you people?" she asks, confused. The ringleader seems offended that she called them "you people" and then becomes aggressive with her. Two peasants force Ana to stand, infuriating Ana, who asks if they know who she is. A woman angrily asks why she thinks they hijacked her. The ringleader confirms that they know who she is...or at least who she used to be, before Jafar threw her out of her palace. Anastasia says that she didn't get thrown out because she abandoned it, "Just like you abandoned us!" the peasant woman snarls. The mob of people begin to roar aggressively. The ringleader explains to Ana that she took their harvests, let terrifying creatures roam the lands and she's the reason that they're hungry and suffering, "And now you, 'darling'" he says in a mocking tone, "Will be the one to suffer" he threatens. Ana appears scared as he towers over her and the mob begins yelling again. }} Meanwhile, the Red Queen is being dragged through the forest by her peasant captors. As she’s dragged to a pole, she insists that she’s not the monster they think she is as she was once like them, adding that she knows what it’s like to be poor, desperate and angry. The ringleader questions why she didn't listen to their pleas for help, explaining that they constantly begged for protection against creatures who wanted their food. As he says this, another peasant begins lighting torches around the queen. The ringleader turns to his mob and states that they now finally have something to feed those creatures. They all begin to cheer and roar aggressively. Meanwhile, Alice and Cyrus are hidden in the bushes, having located Anastasia. Cyrus says that they can’t leave the queen, but Alice points out that they don’t even know what the mob is planning…although it doesn't look good. She points out to Cyrus that if they were the ones captured Ana wouldn't save them. Cyrus says she’s right, but reminds her that they’re not the queen. }} Back at the pole, Anastasia begs the mob to think about what they’re doing, because if they feed her to the creatures tonight they’ll be no better off tomorrow. She points out that if they hold her for ransom then the reward she’ll fetch will feed them for years to come. The ringleader asks who would pay to save her life, so Ana states that she’s the queen so surely somebody would. Not satisfied, the man asks specifically for a name. The queen thinks for a long while and then becomes heartbroken when she realises that nobody would pay to save her. She closes her eyes sadly, accepting her fate, but suddenly, Cyrus yells out from behind the crowd that they'll pay. Cyrus admits that it's true that the queen has done terrible things, but reminds the mob that if they kill her tonight in cold blood then they’ll be no better than her. The suspicious ringleader asks how much they’ll pay or the queen, causing Cyrus and Alice to look at each other, as neither of them have money. Cyrus turns back to the man and explains that the offer was more of a metaphor. The peasant tells them to move along and leave them to their business, but Alice draws her sword and states that they’re not leaving without the queen. The man says that they’ll suffer the same fate as the queen before ordering the mob to attack. Alice and Cyrus ready their swords as the dozens of peasants charge at them. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Unnamed Characters